


How do you destroy a monster without becoming one?

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Q is not a monster, sorta angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you destroy a monster without becoming one? How can you fight in the dark and walk away untouched?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you destroy a monster without becoming one?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt/quote I saw while running around on Pinterest.

_How do you destroy a monster without becoming one?_

The question has been burning in his mind for some time now. It was all Emily’s fault. Okay, maybe not _all_ her fault. Most of it. Like, 65%. No, more like 56%. Who was he kidding…? Q shook his head. He knew it was his fault. He knew he went too far, but he couldn’t stop. He had to win, had to show that he was the best. Damn his pride!

Emily had left earlier that week. Another mission from SHIELD. _Technical analyst my arse._ Q thought to himself. But she had been right, and he had once again failed. Was he no better than Silva? No, he _had_ to be better. HE didn’t kill M. Silva did. _How do you destroy a monster without becoming one?_ Emily’s words float back to him, _“By letting your pride go, little brother.”_

Q sighed, perhaps she would forgive him, in time. Maybe James would be able to overlook his flaws and see his good intentions. He only wanted to help. But, like his father, he could never seem to do it right.

A familiar melody broke him from his musing. It was his personal cell, one which only a handful of people have the number for.

“Emily?” Q croaked, suddenly grateful he was in his office instead of on the floor of Q-branch.

 _“Hey, how are you?”_ She sounded tired.

Q cleared his throat, “Good, you?”

 _“You don’t have to lie to me. But I’m too tired to argue right now.”_ Emily sighed, _“I just called to check up on you. Alec said you hadn’t been eating?”_

“Bloody double-OHs.” Q grumbled. Louder he said, “James has been forcing food on me since you left. So, yes, I have been eating.”

_“Right, well… just checking. You’ve only just gotten better.”_

“I don’t need another nursemaid Em. I can take care of myself.” Q growled.

 _“Fine. Then I guess I’ll see you in a week.”_ Emily tersely replied and then promptly hung up.

Q looked down at the phone for a minute before putting it away.

She was wrong, he decided.

There was no way to destroy a monster without first becoming one yourself.


End file.
